


Lazy Day

by chaiannie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Well no pronouns really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiannie/pseuds/chaiannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prior to the reemergence of monsters your only thoughts on skeletons were in relation to fallen historical figures gathering dust in their caskets and, more notably, memes.</p>
<p>But this one? This one is your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed something pure and full of good intentions to fill the bitter void I call my soul.
> 
> Also, I'm procrastinating.

Prior to the reemergence of monsters your only thoughts on skeletons were in relation to fallen historical figures gathering dust in their caskets and, more notably, memes.

 

You never honestly considered the possibility of a skeleton being a potential love interest in a reality outside of some remarkably shitty mobile dating sim (that you'll never vocally admit to having played) And who could blame you? A walking, talking skeleton was an impossibility, a fictitious idea that was just as upsetting as it was irrational. And yet, here you are – dating a skeleton.

 

It's a fantastic turn of events. It really is.

 

Life is full of unexpected things to break up the monotony of daily life. Not that you really need much to break up the monotony of your life aside from surprise sales in grocery stores. Being a college student is hard enough as it is even without the struggle of keeping nutritional food stocked. At this point in your life great deals on fresh food are godsend – it's great and you would personally like to thank whatever deity that is in charge of that for good lookin' out.

 

Fuckin' nice.

 

Your enthusiasm over these deals may or may not be partially influenced by a particularly long stretch of time in which your main source of food was a horrific combination of boxed macaroni and cup noodles that you would rather not remember, but that is neither here nor there. 

 

However, the ratio of unexpected to expected things in your life have been shifting erratically ever since the introduction of your skeletal companion. The bar has also been raised for something to be considered unexpected. With Sans came his brother, and along with his excitable brother came his friends, (who are more of a family than anything) and with those friends comes a life that it more exciting than you have ever dreamed. 

 

And more exhausting.

 

You love them, you do. You're fond of the afternoons spent babysitting Frisk who managed to melt your heart within seconds, the mornings that consist of Undyne and Papyrus waking you up at ungodly hours of the day just to get you to join them on whatever hellish marathon that they consider a light jog, helping Alphys work on her cosplay with some trashy anime playing in the background, helping Toriel with her baking, and even gardening with Asgore from time to time.

 

They're all fantastic! They really are! But sometimes they wore you your down into a ragged bundle of nerves. Between them and school you have only one day of the week to fall back into your old habits – habits that Sans shared with you.

You're a lazy procrastinator at heart and the sheer amount of energy the others seem to have is daunting in comparison. It sometimes gets too be too much and you find yourself needing to indulge in a lazy day. Or week, but the chance of that is undeniably nigh impossible. 

 

But that shared love of absolutely nothing is possibly how you got along so well with Sans in the first place. Of course, you don't get to indulge in that as often as you'd like but you're sure he'd feel the same. In fact, that's likely how you got where you are now.

 

_______________________________________

The bedroom is a mess.

It's not nearly as messy as it would have been were it only Sans occupying the room. Tales of his trash tornado were spun by Papyrus and passed on to you. While it could have easily been an exaggeration on Papyrus' part, you can distinctly remember the wy his face twisted more and more as he regaled you with these 'horrific conditions', and the way the words 'trash tornado' were treated as an expletive more than anything else. It probably has more truth to it than not, you decide.

There are articles of clothing strewn about, some falling just inches away from the hamper nestled in the corner. The furnishings are average enough and don't really hold any especially distinctive qualities that would strike you as especially important. The window though, that was special. A large circular window took up almost the entirety of your outermost wall. Peering out of it would typically reward you with beautiful sunsets and beautiful stars, the celestial bodies being especially visible from your vantage point.

However, right now the window is less convenient than usual due to the sun and its rays beating through your room in a damn near obnoxious manner. The light washes over your face and you reflexively frown.

 

“Get out of my face,” You groan, pulling the covers over your head while cursing the sunlight for disrupting your sleep. Today just so happens to be your lazy day. Or, as lazy as it gets day. Your classes aren't until the evening and you were determined to do absolutely nothing until you had to.

 

Sans, seated beside you with a contented grin, laughs at your misfortune. The sunlight does absolutely nothing to disrupt him from his relaxation. After being in the underground for so long he, and most other monsters, revel in the sunlight. Well, the sunlight, the stars, rain – absolutely everything.

 

It was simultaneously sad and adorable seeing the awe on his face the first time he experienced a naturally occurring storm rather than one conjured up through some magical mimicry.

 

But the point stands: Sans could be lazy in absolutely any weather, no matter the conditions. It was admirable.

 

You though - you had conditions that needed to be met in order to fully engage in the ultimate lazy day. Those conditions happen to include no direct sunlight.

 

Defiant, you move your hand out from your blanket cavern and poke Sans' ribs. Or, rather, you poke where you estimate his ribs to be. You feel your hand meet your intended target area and you can'y suppress your grin.

 

“What's so _humerus_ , ya' big nerd?” You had meant for your words to come out more accusatory, but your voice betrays you.

 

“absolutely nothing.” His perpetual smile is even present in his lazy drawl of the words. He reaches under the blanket, bony fingers finding their way to your hair. His fingers run through your hair and you're thankful for it not being knotted up from your constant shifting in your sleep. It's a rarity. You lean into the touch a bit – you can't help it. You can readily admit that any sort of affection from this skeleton is your weakness.

 

This is...nice.

 

You reluctantly pull the covers back from your head and peer blearily up at him. He has a quantum physics book in his hand, but his gaze is meeting yours. The white pinpricks of his eye sockets seem to radiate contentment.

 

“Mmhm, sure it's nothing.” You stretch your arms, reveling in the way your bones pop in response. It feels great. “I mean it's not as if you have a mean bone in your body.”

 

“ _tibia honest_ , i really couldn't say the same about you judging from how your nearly kicked me out of bed last night.” He rubs his leg as if he were still feeling pain, “it really left my bones aching.”

 

You scoff, “Excuse you, I have no control over what my sleeping self does! I have nothing but good intentions.” You playfully kick at him.”This though, this is intentional.”

 

“looks like you're a _kick-orite_ ,” He makes no move to block your kicks, they're feather light and he can barely feel them anyways.

 

You frown at his pun. They're usually better than that. “That was a bit of a reach, babe.” you pat his arm sympathetically. “It's okay," Laughter begins to bubble up from your stomach, you force it back down along with with urge to snort. "I know life can be hard when you're an old bag of bones.” You immediately break out into a fit of laughter.

 

The pinpricks of light in his eyes flicker for a moment and his grin looks a bit more mischievous than usual. He places the book down on to the nightstand beside the bed and – oh good, he's going to retaliate.

 

He flops on top of your laughing form with an exaggerated yawn and moves as if hes trying to make himself comfortable. You can feel his bones through his shirt. It's a familiar and pleasant feeling that's quickly becoming a comfort and something you associate with home. His head is resting on your stomach and his arms encircle your body to the fullest extent he can manage from his current position.

 

“you definitely weren't telling a fibula. this old bag of bones needs some rest and this spot seems as good any.”

 

You hum a little in response, not disagreeing outright but making no real move to agree either. You gently brush your hand over his head. "Hey Sans," you say a little cheekily, remembering something. Your eyes flutter a bit, sleep beginning to wash over you once more. He grumbles a bit to signify that he's listening, and it's enough to spur you on. "You _meme_ a lot to me!"

As you're drifting off to sleep again his laughter resounds in your ears and you can't help but smile.

Life is good (and maybe you'll skip class today.)

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not turn this into a series of completely domestic and fluffy oneshots, but for now it's all up in the air. 
> 
> As always, if you'd like to talk about undertale or anything else really, feel free to hmu! 
> 
> chaiannie.tumblr.com


End file.
